Assassin of the Night
by Zackary48
Summary: When Percy gets thrown into the pit for something he didn't do, how will he survive? will I ever make good summary's? Percy escapes and becomes the Assassin of the Night, but what happens when Artemis and the hunters are out looking for him?
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen a lot of fanfics about how Percy runs away because of heartbreak, betrayal, etc.. So this idea pops into my head, and its been nagging at me since. Now that I have a new pc *cue claps and screams of people yelling finally* I'm able to put it all into words. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 1: Framed**

Percy

they sent me here. SHE framed me just because I'm HIS SON! AND HE AGREED TO BANISH ME HERE. THE NERVE OF THOSE GODS. as I continue to rant on about those stupid, self-centered dicks, let me show you what happened.

_flashback_

_I was strolling through the camp, bored out of my mind, as usual. It's been like this for the past few months. You see after the second Titan War, monster attacks have belittled so much It's a celebration to find one. So anyways as I was walking towards my cabin, campers were giving me stares of mixed emotions. Some were hatred, some were grief. Some wore pity while others looked at me and shook their heads. Me being the seaweed brain I am, dismissed this and walked straight into my soon as I opened the door I saw a smug looking Athena."either I'm really lucky or I'm screwed" basically went through my mind as I stood their with a confused face on. "Perseus Jackson" I flinched at my full name "Your presence is needed on Olympus, right now" she spook in a neutral tone, but her face gave it away. I'm screwed. _

_time skip 15 minutes_

_so now here I am, standing in front of the Olympian council, plus the immortal campers sitting by their respected parents. Thaila for Zeus, Jake for Poseidon(flashback for that later on in the story) Nico for Hades, Annabeth for Athena, Piper for Aphrodite, Phoebe for Artemis, Leo for Hephaestus, Will for Apollo, and the Stoll brothers for Hermes. "PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU ARE ACCUSED OF TREASON AND PLANNING TO FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH THE TITANS. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU ALMOST KILLED A NEW CAMPER AS THEY WERE BEING DRAGGED INTO CAMP. ALL OPPOSED TO SENDING THIS TRAITOR TO TATARUS?" boomed Zeus in his so 'over-dramatic' voice. when I looked around the only gods with their hands were Apollo, Hermes, Hades, and Hestia. "ALL AGREED TO SEND THS TRAITOR TO TATARUS?" everyone else's hand shot into the air. "ANY LAST WORDS ENTERNAL PUNISHMENT?" zues boomed while aiming his lightning bolt at me. "yes, there is. Whenever you need a true hero, just know that you all banished a innocent boy to rot in hell. I. HATE. YOU. ALL." with that Zeus threw his Lightning rod at me, and I was falling towards the darkness of my new home. _

_present time_

I could hear the footsteps coming near the cell door. another day filled with such _'happiness'_ as he would call it. the lock could be heard turning, always making that spine tingling sound that you hear during those horror movies. when the door opened their stood my torturer. I sent him here after the second Titan War, and know he gets to do anything he wants to me. All because of _them_. "how are you feeling _Perseus_. Are you feeling at home yet? no? that's a shame, looks like I have to bring out the presents for you again" he said in his ancient voice of his. here we go again, after 50 years of torturing from the one guy that hates you most, you get used to it. I don't talk anymore, heck, I don't even move anymore. I spend all my energy surviving these so called '_fun games_'. As he dragged me down the hall, into a room, and strapped me down in a chair, he talked to me, saying how today was going to be extra fun. "I have some excellent news for you Perseus, oh sooo excellent news". if Kronos says excellent, you might as well run away, because you know your screwed. He pulled out his scythe and started to twirl it in his hands. "ahh Perseus, you see this piece of fine craftmenshft? just one cut will tear your soul out of your body, but down here" *cue evil smile* "it can do so much more" he walked closer to the chair I was strapped into. "but before we can start with the real fun, lets warm you up a bit.

**torture seen, skip ahead if you don't like blood and gore ;)**

He pulled out two knives and dipped them into one of the many buckets filled with various liquids inside. this one was a very bright, neon green. when they were coated in the substance he came over and leaned right above my side, and dug one of the knives straight into my right arm, causing the skin around the wound to burn up, shrivel up and cause a great deal amount of pain, but nothing I haven't handled before, this is just another one of the thousands of hundreds of scars I have on my body. held back screams of pain as he repeated this 10 times on different parts of my body. After this he attached some wires to my temple, fingers, and toes. II knew what he was going to do and widened my eyes in response. "hahahehe, excited about this one aren't we, but don't worry, I'll make it so you'll enjoy it more" he said as he poured a bucket full of water on me and electrocuted the wires, sending 15000 WATTS of electricity throughout my body, causing immobility and extreme pain, and with the water it just flowed better causing more pain. "you think this is fun? wait till you feel this" he grinned and grabbed his scythe. he started to engrave letters into my arm, ποτέ δεν τελειώνει τον πόνο meaning _never ending pain_. as soon as he finished pain 100 times worse than bathing in the river of Styx flowed through my body. with this he untied me and threw me into the cell saying "until tomorrow Perseus" and walked away laughing. but he forgot one thing. He left the cell door unlocked! I slowly got up and stumbled to the door to see if this was a trap.

seeing as it wasn't, I walked away from that place and searched for the doors of death.

**was going to stop here but you guys would yell at me**

Annabeth

50 years, 50 years since we banished him to suffer eternal pain.

_flashback_

_mother had brought Percy to stand trial for betraying us. I couldn't believe. he would never betray us, his fatal flaw wouldn't allow for it. but if mother said she saw it for herself, then I guess he did. when Zeus called for the gods opposing his punishment, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, and Hestia raised their hands. but when Apollo raised his hand I saw Athena give him a death glare, then Apollo's mouth closed up, and he looked panicked. Then I heard yelling and Percy say his last words. "I. HATE. YOU. ALL." still rang out in my head. Then Zeus threw his rod and he fell into Tatarus. 1 minute after he fell Apollo got up from his throne, came up to Athena, and before anyone could stop him, punched mom right in the face, right after doing so an owl shaped light shone over Apollo's lips and broke apart._

_then he started speaking rapid gibberish "percywasinnocentAthenaframedhimbecauseshedidn'tlikehimdatingherdaughterandbeingasonofPosiedon" he said in one breath. "calm down, and what happened?" Zeus inquired. "Percy was innocent, Athena framed him just because she didn't like him being a son of Poseidon and dating her daughter. I swear on the river of Styx that what said is true." everyone's head turned to mothers head and she was red with fury. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ATHENA, ANNABETH WAS DATING PERCY SO WHY DON'T I GO AND GET HER SENT TO TATARUS. THIS IS THE REASON WHY I HATE YOUR GUTS ATHENA" "YOU VOTED FOR HIM TO GO DOWN THERE TOO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOO!" Mom replied back angrily." " ATLEAST I DON'T GO HATING KIDS JUST BECAUSE THEIR YOUR KIDS, NOW YOU CROSSED THE LINE, IF ANY OF YOUR KIDS OR YOU GO NEAR THE SEA, ITS CERTAIN DEATH" when looked up at mom I saw sadness then she covered it up with a neutral face. "fine" she said._

_"We shall see what kind of pain he's going through right now" Zeus said before creating an ris message to Percy. at first all we saw was a black pit and a deadly silence. everyone sighed at the thought of Percy doing just fine, then a bloodcurdling scream pierce the air, that sounded just like Percy. then came a voice I knew too well. "hehe Perseus, your going to feel nice and safe here, just like home" Kronos laughed then came another scream of pain. "Zeus quickly destroyed the iris message and was pale with shock, as was everyone else._

_what have we done?_

**wrote that in about an hour, and I think I did pretty good, about 1560 words. probably not as good as the future chapters though ;). review and give me ideas on what you think the story should be like, my name Is Zack, and I am now walking away. **

(….\..ZACK.../….)

..\….\…../…./

…/… |….|…. (¯`\

..\…` ¯..¯ ;…/  
>…\...\<p> 


	2. Escape

**Zack: I'm back!**

**Readers: NO ONE CARES JUST CONTINUE WRITING**

**Zack: god, fine alright? Anyway I don't own PJO, yet :), Rick Riordan does, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Escape**

_Percy POV_

I stumble out of the cell and look down the long hallway. It looks to be about a mile long with random lights illuminating the passage way, giving it an eerie kind of vibe. As I stumble through thoughts keep pouring into my mind, nagging at me that something isn't right.

"Kronos wouldn't be so careless as to leave the door wide open" Was basically the sum of my thoughts as I made my way through the dark hallway. After about a minute of walking multiple scabs and cuts on my legs already re-opened and are dripping blood, making an echoing sound, bouncing off the walls going in every direction possible. If they didn't know where I was before, they sure as hell do now. With this in mind I speed up my '_walk_', if you could even call it a walk. Looking down the hallway I see a faint light.

"it must be the exit!" I thought excitedly as I stumbled my way towards the light. I was about to reach the light when I heard a scream of rage come searing through the hallway, almost knocking me of my feet. An all to familiar voice strung out curse words, some of which I never even heard off, and foot steps could be heard running down the hallway, getting closer by the second. I widened my eyes and limped as fast as I could towards the light. When I got close enough there was a door with light seeping through underneath

"Right there! get him!"

I hurriedly pried open the door and was immediately blinded by the light, but I still trudged on, covering my eyes with my crippled hands. Once my eyes was adjusted to the light, I looked around and realized ii was not yet free, but just out of Kronos's hands...for now. Out in front of me was a large lake, and that could only mean one thing, I was at the heart of Tartarus. Banging could be heard from the other side of the door, so I'm guessing Kronos doesn't have the power to free himself yet. I had already started walking towards the lake, which was where the five rivers of the underworld met. The Styx, The Acheron, The Lethe, The Phlegethon, and The Cocytus. The lake was seemed to talk to me, beckoning to jump in, relax your pain away, and by the time I came back to my senses I was already two feet away from the lake. I tried breaking out of the trance but to no avail. Just as I was about to breaking a female voice appeared in my conscience that said one simple word,

"heal."

As soon was the presence appeared in my conscience it was gone, and all of my scabs, cuts, bruises, basically anything that harmed my body starting closing up. As this was happening I could feel my strength starting to build up. After about a minute of this everything stopped, and all that was left on my body was scars, and on my left arm was the inscription Kronos left, but it was covered in a black cloth. In front of me appeared three items; food, water, and a note. Curious, I picked up the note and read

'You have been through much hero, and it would be a shame to waste your talent just because of those stupid Olympians. No, I am not planning to over throw them, but they are terrible rulers. Train Perseus, for you will have a decision not that far up the road. Until we meet again, hopefully in person.

-the darkness'

As soon as I finished reading the note I felt an all to familiar weight appear in my pocket.

"it can't be" I spoke in a monotone voice as I puller a pen out of my pocket. You see, just before I was thrown in this hell hole, Poseidon, I shuddered in disgust of the name, gave the weapon to the ego filled jerk of a brother, Jake.

From there on I had trained with my newly reunited weapon, destroying every monster I came across, and enhancing my stamina. My strength was increasing rapidly as well now that I think about it, and I'm pretty sure everyone else down here in Tartarus knew it too, because less and less monsters would try gutting me alive.

_time skip, 5 years later_

I was sweating like a hog with my feet dangling over a cliff. After spending five years in Tartarus, you learn a few things. such as you can never stop I'm proving, because your enemy's will only grow stronger and find ways to defeat you. Second is that happiness never lasts. Even the gods should know this by now, you win a war, live happily for a few centuries, and viola! Gaia or someone rises up and threatens your place as ruler of earth. I was about to fall asleep when a black aura seeped out of the rocks in front of me and formed a shadowy figure. I could tell it was powerful because you could practically see the energy seep out of the figure in waves. When it spoke it sounded just like the voice in my head that kept me sane, and from jumping in the lake, ultimately leading to my death.

"young hero, it is time. You have increased your strength much faster and by much more extremes than I even thought possible, and I think you are best suited for the task I offer. But I still have one more test too complete. A mile behind you is part of the wall that leads to the top of Tartarus. Climb the wall, and meet me up and out of my grandchild's pit."

And with that, the figure disappeared with a wisp.

"better start climbing" was my final thought as I got up and advanced towards the said wall.

_3rd person POV, in Olympus meeting_

"Has anybody news to report before I start this meeting?" Zeus asked with authority as he sat in front of the council. Today was the summer solstice meeting, and most of the gods were either asleep, or just day dreaming about where they would rather be. Aphrodite was doing her nails, Athena was reading a history book about her Parthenon, Artemis and Apollo were arguing about who was born first, Hephaestus was tinkering around with some cube shaped mechanism, Ares was day dreaming about war and Aphrodite, and Poseidon was sullenly thinking about the fate of his son, and how he could get revenge on Athena for doing such a thing. Just as Zeus was about to start speaking again Hades burst through the doors of the throne room, looking paler than normal.

"Zeus, sorry to interrupt your oh so very important meeting. But a force within Tartarus is gaining strength, and fast. At the rate what ever this thing is gaining power, it could possibly take all of down with a hand tied behind their back."

All the gods and goddesses looked up at Hades with a look of shock, denial, and Hermes had the biggest grin on his face as he tried to hold in his laughter along with Apollo.

"nothing could be as powerful as you say brother, now please exit back to the underworld before..."

Zeus was cut off as everyone felt a huge amount of power blast from Las Vegas, then disappear all completely.

"we are all screwed" was on everyone's mind as Zeus tried to find words to speak.

**Ah, feels good to be back and writing an original story. Feedback is always approved, and I try to answer/respond to most reviews. This is Zack, and I will see you n the next chapter.**

**-Zackary48**


	3. Revealing

**Guess who's back baby! That's right Zacks back and he's got plenty of story ideas for the century! Not only for this story, but for another I'm piecing together as you read this. And I have a new goal! Each chapter WILL be over ****1.k words****. This is to hopefully draw more readers in as well as keeping old readers right in that chair, or bed, or whatever you use. Any who back to the story, hope you enjoy!**

_**Percy's POV**_

Let me tell you something, when you've been betrayed by everyone you thought loved you, tortured by the one being that completely loathes your existence, and trained with some magical ball of darkness, you question your sanity. Staring at the vertical wall with so many rigged rocks, ledges, and note the fact that I cant even see the top, and realizing that m supposed to climb it up to very top, and out of this hell hole. Well I just questioned how much of my sanity is really left.

"Better get a move on" I told my self as I grabbed a hold of the first rock capable of supporting my weight. I now see why Nobody has ever escaped Tartarus this way. The wall was burning my hands as I ascended the wall, and not to mention that each rock sticking out of the wall was as sharp as a needle on all sides. The one and only good thing though? As I got higher and higher I started to sense the liquids around me, and felt greater and greater control of it. Soon enough I was controlling the sweat I produced to heal my hands as I continued up the wall. Hours of climbing does a number to your body, even with the sweat on my side, my muscles ached like no other. Just as I thought I couldn't make it, I saw light from above, seeping as far as it could go before the darkness swallowed it up. I started climbing faster, ignoring the warning signs my body were screaming at me. As soon as My hand reached up and above the ledge of the pit, all my powers were unleashed from the strains Tartarus put on them, and I passed out. Right before my eyes shut I heard that same voice that helped me escape.

"Well done Perseus. Sleep, We will meet again at a later time" And with that, I fell into as peaceful as a KO could be sleep.

_Zeus's POV_

Everyone was arguing, or as I saw it, freaking out over the power blast we just felt.

"SILENCE! HADES WHAT ARE YOUR REPORTS ON THE UNDERWORLD!" I screamed with all my might as I threw my master bolt at the center of the council. Hades, not startled at all by my actions, closed his eyes for a moment as he did what ever it was he did. When he did however he looked as if someone had told him he was going to fade. "

Zeus, it appears as, a uhm, Perseus has escaped out of Kronos's clutches, and his soul is no where to be found anywhere in the underworld so if my aims are correct, He has escaped." He said before backing away from my throne. A million choice words were flowing through my head, as well as ways to kill that stupid brat known as the ex son of Poseidon. Before I could silence everyone again three flashes were seen and none other than the fates appeared, dressed as usual. In sync they said

"Beware Olympians, war and bloodshed is nearing, and you have banished an innocent soul, the key to your victory, to the deepest pits of hell. Prepare yourselves Olympians, for this war will be like no other.

_Percy's POV_

"Ugh, what happened? Agh my head hurts" were my thoughts as I started coming to my senses. I peeled my eyes opened and while expecting light, saw very little as everything was dark to begin with. As I looked around there wasn't any light source to be seen anywhere. It was then That I noticed I was on a bed, with blankets pitch black. When I pulled the blanket off I nearly fainted from what I saw, the right side of my torso was replaced with what looked to be pure darkness. My right arm was completely replaced by this substance also.

"Perhaps you should look into the mirror as well Perseus" A familiar voice said. I turned my head to see a beautiful girl that looked to be 27 years old. She wore a Pitch black robe and had black hair. Her eyes though were a different story. Her eyes seemed to hold every color in the universe, but to a darker degree. all the colors combined to make a beautiful masterpiece in her eyes. I got so lost in them That I didn't even hear her talking to me until she flicked me in the forehead.

"As I was saying, look at your face Perseus" She said as she conjured a mirror in front of my face. I noticed nothing out of the ordinary except for a few scratches and scars until I looked into my eyes. They were the exact same as the lady's eyes, except There was still sea green, but it looked as if it was hidden by the colors added. Also they looked more hardened, and held anger, depression, and looked fierce.

"what happened to my eyes? And who are you?" I asked as I tore my eyes away from the mirror and looked at the lady in question.

"As for my name, I am Nyx, Primordial of the Night. As for your eyes, you hold my blessing. You see Perseus, The Primordials have split and are preparing for war. Me, Eros, Chronos, Pontus and Oraunus(spelling?) are defending earth from those who have turned. We have asked Chaos for help but she has not yet responded. The Fates have decreed that a banished hero would come to our aid, but none have fit the criteria until we saw you fall into Tartarus. You will be trained by us and become our secret weapon in this war" She said. And Train we did form that day on


	4. In Time of Need

**Hey guys, Zack here with another chapter in one day! Yep, I had nothing else to do today so why not? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ;)**

_3'rd person POV (50 years from Percy's escape)_

5 ancient beings were sitting in a throne room much like the Olympians, except each of these beings could easily crush the Olympians easily. A throne sat higher than the rest, but was void of anyone sitting on it. It was pitch black with stars, planets, even galaxies moving around on it. Next to that throne was one similar to it, but minus the moving universal objects. This throne seemed to suck all the light surrounding it, giving it an eerie kind of glow to it. Sitting on this throne was Erebus, Primordial of the dark. Next to him was Pontus, Primordial of the sea. His throne was similar to Poseidon's throne, but emitted much more power. Sitting across were Nyx, Primordial of the night, Chronos, Primordial of time, and Oraunus, Primordial of the sky.

"the boy has grown, His power level would exceed an Olympian if not for the block." Erubus stated as they watched Percy train through a Primage(Primordial Image xD). He was destroying the automatons and dummies we set for training with ease.

"yes, and his sword skills are increased substantially. His body is almost ready, Nyx's blessing has prepared his body to host a Primordial, now we must hope that he has mustered enough strength to withhold the power." Chronos said while looking over to the flickering form of Pontus.

"From what I can tell *cough* Percy has complete control over the water element? and all other forms that come with it?" Pontus said, but it seemed to take a lot out of him as he flickered faster and wheezed in pain. Chronus muttered something in a language much older than the gods and Pontus stopped flickering as much.

"Nyx finalize your blessing with Perseus. He has reached his potential and now must learn to handle the power of a primordial." Erebus said as he got up and flashed back to his palace.

"Very well, meeting dismissed. We will all meet with Perseus tomorrow for the preparations. Pontus...take it easy. We don't need you fading before you can transfer your power over to Perseus." Nyx sad before she flashed to the training area to meet with Percy.

"Lets go sea breath" Ouranus said with a smile before he and Chronos both helped flash Pontus to the sick bay in Ouranus's Palace. They lied Pontus down in a bed and fed him some ambrosia and nectar before they both flashed out.

"Lets hope young Perseus can make a change in this war" Pontus thought to himself before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

_Percy POV_

I was currently training with my new powers, as well as my water powers. You see Nyx gave me the first 3 stages of her blessing for me to master. She said that each stage was twice as powerful as the previous, and that my body needs to learn to handle the power before she could finalize it. I was currently practicing controlling the temperature of water while changing it from mist to water, to ice, than back to a mist. Just as I finished up Nyx came through the door with a grin on her face.

"Perseus you have improved in not only your strength and abilities, but your capabilities of controlling power have grown. It is time for me to give you the final stage of my blessing. Nyx said before she came up to me and put three fingers on my forehead and closed her eyes. She started muttering a language I couldn't understand before the room darkened a few degrees and I felt power entering my body. Usually when she gives me a stage of her blessing it only lasts at least 10 seconds, but it didn't stop. The power kept flowing into my body and when she finally finished I did the one thing I'm good at, I passed out. When I awoke again I was laying down in a bed in what I would guess to be the sick bay.

"Perseus how do you feel?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head and saw Nyx standing in the door way. Once see said that I focused in a little more and felt extreme power running through my veins. I felt as if I could take on the bid three and win! Once I thought of the big three My dad came into mind and I scowled.

"I feel like I could tear Poseidon to pieces!" I said bitterly before I sat up in the bed That I was laying on. Nyx let out a small chuckle before saying

"Perseus on our first day of training what did I tell you?" I thought back to that day as if it was yesterday

_"Welcome to the training ground Perseus: Nyx said before flashing to the other side of the Arena_

_"must you always call me Perseus?" I complained._

_"yes Perseus, now I will oversee your training, and ensure that you are prepared for the path ahead. You will need to be physically and mentally fit for what is to come. Not only that but I will give you the first stage of my blessing after you complete the first portion of training. After each set of training you will receive the next stage of my blessing. Now lets see what exactly you are capable of" She said with a grin as she produced a long sword made of pure darkness. She tossed me a sword that was tainted blue, almost like it was covered in frost. Then she charged, Taking a fast and powerful blow that would of taken off my right arm if I had not blocked in time. But the primordial's strength overwhelmed me, and sent me backing up a few steps._

_"I'm impressed, your time down in the pit increased your strength, no normal demigod would withstand a primordial's strength without being sent flying into an oblivion. Now we test your power" She smirked as she sent a beam of darkness at me. I dove out of the way creating ice shards in my path that were sent flying at Nyx. She easily dodged all of them but I pulled one of the tricks that helped me win the titan wars. Instead of the ice shards slamming into the wall behind, they changed direction back at the primordial. Her reaction was priceless as the ice pierced through her torso. With a snap of her fingers though she was fully healed and smiling at me._

_"your control over water seems to still be strong even after your incident with a certain god. Now we train"_

_end flashback_

"I remember" I said while looking at Nyx.

"Yes it seems that you have reached the end of the path Perseus, and now I think you are ready. Come, I didn't want you to know what we were planning because we thought you would run off" She said glumly. I didn't like the sound of that as I started getting nervous.

"You have heard of Pontus, Primordial of the sea, right?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him around, yet you said he was on our side. Where is he?" I questioned, starting to put pieces together one by one until I got an answer I did not believe.

"Pontus is fading I believe. With Poseidon being an entity of the sea as well, and everyone praising him, everyone forgot about Pontus, and as he started loosing support to Poseidon, he also starting losing his power. He wishes for you to take his place as Primordial of the sea, to do what he couldn't. To make a difference in the world. Ever since he was a child he was the one keeping peace around the Primordial family. He never wanted more power like Gaea, or even Erebus. While we were able to pull Erebus back to his senses, we couldn't reach out to Gaea, so she turned, and is now the evil being you put to slumber all those years back." She replied while looking down, tears forming in her eyes.

"He was always there for me, for all of us. Whenever we were in need, whether it would be captured in battle or even just needing comfort, he would be there. When Erebus cheated on me with some other girl, he would comfort me, making me feel better. Loyalty stands strong in the powers of the ocean I believe" She laughed at her joke while sniffling.

"Now look at him. The people he loved and supported are fine, and he's the one who is fading. I know everyone else is affected by this event, but not as much as me. Heck I think I even felt feelings for him, but now..." She was cut off as a voice appeared in both of our heads.

"Guys hurry up, He's about to go" A voice I didn't recognize said before leaving our minds.

"Lets go" Nyx said grabbing my hand and shadow traveling to the room where Pontus lay. Trust me you have never seen anyone in pain until you see someone fading. Pontus had his eyes shut and his body was shaking, or what you could see was shaking. His whole body image was flickering, and He even disappeared for a few seconds leaving everyone gasping before he flickered back. Chronos nodded his head to me before putting his powers into Pontus, stabilizing him for the time being. Pontus opened his eyes and they rested on me. Almost instantly energy started to pour into me. I collapsed to knees and struggled to handle the amount of power flowing into me. A voice in my head spoke

"Try to control the power Perseus, Stay strong" Then the voice left and I fought against the power, trying to control it. Then it was over, the power stopped flowing into me and I fought it down, controlling it to my will. I suppressed it with all my might and a burning sensation rose within my torso. The pain increased and I couldn't take it, I started to loose focus and black dots blurred my vision. Right before I passed out the pain subsided and I heard gasps fill the room. I tried to hear more but I then finally passed out, not knowing what the gasps were for.

**I figured I'd write a longer chapter to see how you guys liked it. I'm going to be trying to be posting a new chapter alt least once a week, Because I know that waiting a month before updating pissed you guys off ;). Enjoy, and I will see you guys soon enough.**

**-Zackary48**


	5. Revelations

**Uhhhhh hey guys, long time no see eh? Before you arm yourselfs with the fucking tomatoes, hear me out. A lot has been going on in my life recently, and I was struggling internally with myself. However, these dark days have passed and I'm slowly easing my way back, and I believe you all have been crying for days waiting for a new chapter. I will be setting guidelines for myself and you all have my permission to kick my ass if I step out of line.**

**I will be uploading once every week, most likely on Sundays **

**Every chapter will have 1000+ words**

**I'll continue being awesome for you guys**

**Without further ado, here's chapter...3? 4? WAIT 5, totally knew that... Enjoy**

Percy's POV

I could hear mumbling going on in the background. While I couldn't understand what they were saying, I could tell one of them was female, and another was a male. My head hurts...well really everything hurts. My muscles felt like I had the weight of the sky on my shoulders (Speaking from experience). The river of Styx had nothing on what I was feeling right now. As I started to regain my senses I could partially understand what was being said.

"This has never happened before...well no demigod has ever taken the place as a primordial...that doesn't explain...He's waking up" As soon as those few words were spoken I heard footsteps hurrying towards my direction. Soft slender hands slipped into mine and grasped them, while I saw flashes through the back of my eyelids.

"Should we wake him up?" I heard the soft yet powerful voice that could only belong to Nyx.

"No, I believe him waking up on his own would be better on his part" Aethers's voice was surprisingly tense, lacking his usually joking demeanor.

My eyelids felt heavy, and I tried to open them, but It felt as if something was stopping me, keeping me under.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, the greatest hero to walk among the earth" A dark, but surprisingly calm and soothing voice echoed throughout the darkness that surrounded me. Turning around I saw...nothing. Chuckling could be heard, but the sound seemed like it was coming from everywhere.

"Who are you...actually scratch that, where and what are you?" I said cautiously. What? Old habits of smart aleking powerful deities die hard.

"Think young hero, who is the embodiment of all that exists, who is the personification of all matter." The voice rang around my ears. I thought back to the always empty throne sitting in the middle of the throne room. Of course Gaea's, Tartarus's, and Erubus's thrones were empty, courtesy of them in hiding demising a plan to bring the downfall of earth. However, this throne was different. The amount of power emitted off of this throne brought me to my knees whenever I even looked at it. Almost immediately it all clicked. This being was the creator of the universe.

"Lady Chaos" I breathed out as matter started clumping together to form a shape of a womanly body.

"Yes I am the creator, and you, Perseus, interest me." She said, although she had no eyes It felt as if someone was staring into my soul, and needless to say it freaked me out.

"I have news I want you to pass on Perseus. After the fight between me and Order I was greatly weakened, and for many millenia I didn't have the energy to create a form for myself, so I was dispersed into the universe, being everywhere. However, with the upsetting in the balance of the universe, this has allowed me to regain my original form. Tomorrow I shall walk amongst you once again, but that is not the only reason I have came here to talk to you."

Nyx has told me about the original war. At the very beginning there was Chaos. She was born from the energy that lingered about in the nothingness that was present. She created her first creation, the void, which she claimed as her domain. She built herself a beautiful palace where she would stay most of her time. After millenia of being alone she created her brother, Order. The two bonded immensely and worked together to create the universe as it is today. Earth was created first, and Chaos and Order watched happily as Gaea played with her powers, inhabiting the earth with various plants and animals. Chaos created Uranus to partner with Gaea. The siblings watched as Gaea and Uranus sired their own children, the Titans. Out of the domains that were being created came new primordials, who looked up to Chaos as their mother and leader. This angered Order greatly, and turned to his desires and greed.

Order corrupted Uranus and used him to occupy Gaea as he fought Chaos and her children. The power emitted from the great war created stars, new planets and galaxies, as well as black holes, and the power of destruction. Chaos soon emerged victorious and, albeit it teared at her heart, sentenced her brothers remains to the void where he shall remain for the rest of eternity. Chaos's powers were weakened so immensely that she was forced into a deep slumber, her essence spreading across the universe.

Chaos taking my silence as a sign to continue, said

"Even in my slumber I have watched you. You have accomplished that many of whom wouldn't even dream of doing, and all while retaining your loyalness and integrity. You never once showed any signs of arrogance or and flaws. You truly are the best hero this world has to offer, and for that reason I gave you my blessing whilst you recieved Pontus's powers. You will be the one to rid the world of the evil that plagues it. Your fate was woven by Aanake herself, and soon enough you will know the sacrifices and the benefits that the end of this war will give. I have limited time left Perseus, just know I believe in you, we all do"

And with that she dispersed into nothingness and my eyes opened to pairs of worried eyes staring intently at me.

_Well this is gonna be an awkward conversation_ Ran through my head.

**Well guys, How did you think I did for writing in the first time in what, months? Reviews are welcomed and flames are laughed at. **

**Until next time**

**-Zackary48 **


	6. Authors Note - Rewrite

**Alright, I'm just going to come clear with this. This story makes me cringe every time I look at it. The storyline itself isn't that bad, but I'm ashamed with the way I portrayed my imagination into these chapters. So, I've decided to rewrite the entire story so far. The storyline so far won't be affected, but tweaks may be implemented here and there. This AN will be removed once the updated story is caught up and I will start updating this story more. I have great plans for this story and I hope we all look forward to the progress. Thank you for those who have still stuck around.**

**-Zackary48**


End file.
